The Tonks-Weasly Wedding
by Amber Esme Hermione
Summary: The conflict between Dora's duty to the Order and her love for Bill on their wedding day. This can be considered a prequel to "face it together" but it's not necessary to read one to understand the other.


**A/N:** The wedding I would've preferred in _Deathly Hallows_.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tradition vs. Training<span>**

Nymphadora Tonks sat shaking in a room at the Burrow. Gasps of air force themselves in and out of her lungs. Her hair spiraled through colors in time with her frantic heart, a handkerchief was balled in her lap, and Aunt Muriel's tiara was in her hands. What am I doing? I'm an Auror, and we are at war. I should be focusing on fighting not getting married!

The door opened, and she looked up at the reflection in the mirror. The blue eyes of her rival turned best friend widened as the quarter-Veela stepped into the room. Fleur whirled and poked her head back into the hall. Her soft voice rose to summon others to the room. She closed the door and returned her attention to the woman seated before the mirror.

"Dora," her voice hadn't been this gentle since she'd assured Tonks, that "English lessons" with Bill were just that, and nothing more. "What ez it? What 'as you so distressed?"

"I… I can't… Can't marry… Him," Dora squeezed her eyes shut, to stop the tears, and because the colors were making her nauseous.

"Why not?" Fleur tossed her head in defiance of Dora's statement.

Dora's hair blazed red as she jumped to her feet, and spun to face the blonde. The handkerchief fell forgotten to the floor. "Because I can't afford to be distracted! Because I have a duty to fight! It's all well and good for civilians to –"

Fleur's hands clamped on the chair between them. "Are you saying I am not as committed to zis conflict? Vekter and I returned to ze fight for our new friends, and our families were not at our wedding as a consequence of zis choice. Are you saying Beell ez not as committed because 'e wants to stand beside you as equals? Beell loves you and talks of nosing but almost losing you when e left for Egypt. E came back 'one for you. Are you saying 'iz parents and yours are not as committed because zey are married? Molly and Arsur treat us all as zier children, and give—"

Fortunately for both witches, and perhaps the contents of the room, they were joined by a third. Hestia Jones' dark eyes widened at the sight of the Metamorphmagus, and the French girl facing off across a chair. She pulled Fleur back by her shoulder, the bridesmaid scowled but complied. The raven haired witch stepped into the gap, and carefully pried the heirloom tiara from Dora's hands.

"Now, Dora sit down." Hestia locked eyes with her best friend since Hogwarts. She saw the vulnerability and doubt on her former housemate's face. She lowered her voice, "Nymphie, sit down and let us get you ready. Just close your eyes and trust me.".

Dora nodded, and did it she was asked.

Fleur gingerly took the tiara and examined it before holding it above Dora's head. She handed it back to Hestia, and started working her fingers through their friend's hair.

Hestia sat on a stool and began applying the bride's makeup. She spoke softly, drawing a picture of the future, "All your friends, and family that are worth mentioning, are here. Fleur and I will go down with the groomsmen, I'll be walking with Charlie and she'll be walking with Cedric. Then your Daddy and Sirius will bring you to the tent. You'll walk between them down the aisle, and you'll see Bill, nothing will matter after that."

Dora opened her eyes, "but what am I going to do with my hair?"

Fleur tugged lightly at the locks she was twisting, "I sought I was 'andling zat,"

Dora smiled for the first time that morning, "you're handling the shape of it love. Do you need a bit more length by the way?"

"No, zis ez fine. More would make me 'ave to start over."

Hestia tilted her head to the side, "your mother would want it to be your natural color; which she would say is brown, and I say is pink. As it's your wedding day you should decide, but red wouldn't be amiss with this gathering."

Fleur reached for the tiara again, "you could add some pink streaks or 'ighlights to be yourself."

Dora screwed up her face in concentration. With a pop her hair was a fiery red indistinguishable from her groom's family, but delicate streaks of rose highlighted the twists in the updo, and the jewels of the tiara. Fleur came to the front of the chair and carefully pulled a few strands loose to frame Dora's face. The three witches exchanged satisfied grins.

A soft knock preceded Charlie opening the door. "Dora you look beautiful."

Hestia snorted, "I hope we all do, or does your dragon-tamer girlfriend have competition?"

The wizard batted his eyelashes, "Why Hesti, are you interested?"

Fleur swatted his arm, "did you disturb us for nosing, or do you 'ave a reason for being 'ere?"

"Ah, yes," Charlie drew himself up to his full height and offered Hestia his arm. He cleared his throat importantly, "it is time."

"Is that your best Percy imitation?" Door smirked, "because Bill's is better."

"I bet you think loads of things my brother can do—" Hestia grabbed his arm and pushed him out the door.

Cedric poked his head into the room, "you ready Fleur?" His Seeker's eyes caught sight of the abandoned handkerchief on the floor. "Are you alright Dora?"

"I'm just fine," she flashed him a smile as he opened the door for Fleur. "Well doesn't our little Ced cleanup nice. I still remember the little firsty who sat by me at the sorting in my sixth year."

"Yeah, and I said your hair was cool, and it still is." As he closes the door between them he added, "they'll be up for you in a moment."

Dora focused on keeping her breathing steady while she waited. As Cedric promised it didn't take long for her father and Sirius' voices to reach her.

"I don't see why you have to help me give my daughter away."

"Because your wife is a daughter of the most ancient and Noble House of black, and by blood so is your daughter."

"The same house of black that disowned her for marrying me."

"As the Lord of the house I was able to undo all that like I annulled Bella's marriage just to annoy her,, and I'll do the same for Sissi if it will keep her children safe."

"So what you're saying is it's all your fault?"

"Well the disowning and the marriages weren't—"

"Sirius, shut up!"

Her cousin's distinctive bark like laughter spilled into the room as he opened the door, "ready to go Nymphadora?"

She glared at her grinning cousin. Her eyes narrowed, "you never call me that, Sirius."

"No, but I promised Remus and your mother that I do it before you officially changed it. They seem to think you'll want to make Dora more permanent."

"Dora, honey do what makes you happy." Ted soothed as he embraced his only child.

"I am Daddy, that's why we're here," she kissed his cheek.

Sirius shoved hands in his pockets and turned away to give father and daughter a moment's privacy. Ted blink rapidly as he gazed into his only child's face. After a moment he frowned.

"You should know that your aunt Narcissa and cousin Draco are in the crowd; little Stella is with them."

Door sighed, "I asked mother not to invite them, but at least Lucius isn't here." She turned to her cousin, "or did you have something to do with this?"

The Black family gray eyes met,"Narcisa and Draco need to know there's hope for them on our side, Dora. Besides it's dangerous for the child of a known Death Eater. Did you expect them to send Stella on her own?"

She shivered at the thought of her teenage Malfoy cousin Surrounded by vengeful wizards. With the standing of the Malfoy's in the Dark Lord's circle—the fact that she was younger, female, and a Hufflepuff— meant she would probably be an acceptable loss. Dora nodded and took her father's arm.

Sirius preceded them down the stairs. She held tight to her father and watched her feet. As they reached a landing she asked,

"Are you going to offer them help if they ask for it?"

Sirius snorted, "I'm offering because they won't ask, and I have half a mind to take all three of them into hiding. Narcissa won't hear of it of course, but maybe we can keep her children out of Voldie's clutches."

As the white marquee came into sight Ted spoke up, "i'm sure Draco will be missed. He's proven to be a useful pawn."

"Well if Snape can be believed," and Sirius' tone dripped with suspicion, "his parents didn't want that for him." Then Sirius flashed the other two a smile, "but that's enough gloom and doom. We are almost there, it's time to give everyone a nice distraction. Love the hair Dora, but you should've added a few freckles to complete the Weasley look."

The two Tonks stared at him. They exchanged a look that said "did Azkaban do this, or was he born mental?"

They entered the packed pavilion. A sea of heads gaped at her from ornate golden chairs. Her duty to the order made her seek out the Golden Trio, and check that it still consisted of two redheads and Hermione. In the back row Sophia mouth boy waved at her; Narcissa and Draco watched with more reserved expressions. Dora's eyes traveled across the standing figures; Ginny, Fleur, and Hestia stood on her side; Charlie and Cedric were on Bill's. Finally she allowed herself to look at him, and Hestia was right, she saw nothing else.

Two pink flowers adorned his buttonhole—a peony for healing and happiness, and a nasturtium for victory in battle—instead of white roses. The scars from Greyback reminded her that he is a warrior and survivor like she is. His blue eyes bring back summer days at the Burrow. Her feet carried her to meet the man who was equally transfixed by her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of two faithful souls." The ceremony official who officiated Dumbledore's funeral began to speak. A pang of loss hit her for the loss of her mentor; because Mad-Eye's body could never be laid to rest.

"... I Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the most Ancient and Nobel House of Black..."

"... and I Edward Tonks stand to give my daughter Nymphadora..."

Her father and Sirius stepped back leaving her alone to be claimed.

A voice came from the front row, "I Arthur Septimus Weasley accept Nymphadora Andromeda into the House of Weasley, and promise to honor and protect her as a daughter," he cleared his throat, "and all future children as sons and daughters of our house." Charlie nudged his brother and winked at her.

The official continued, "Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks will hence forth be known as Nymphadora Andromeda Weasley." He waited a beat for any correction, but she just smiled.

He addressed the groom, "do you, William Arthur, take Nymphadora Andromida as your wife; to love, honor, and protect her, forsaking all others, until death do you part?"

"I William Arthur swear on the honor of House Weasley, and my own magic, to love, honor, and protect Nymphadora Andromeda, forsaking all others, until death do we part."

Small exclamations of surprise rose from the audience. The response Bill had given was an old pure-blood custom. It bound the Wizard's magic, and that of his family, to his wife. If he were to allow harm to come to her, or be unfaithful, he would be stripped of his magic. Traditionally it was used if a witch's family believed the groom had ill intentions toward their investment, their daughter and cared enough to protect her.

Bill used it now as a statement, and a safeguard. His duty was first and foremost to his wife. This superseded any oaths he made to the Order. Everyone knew James Potter could have taken his wife and son far from England, but he stayed and his family was destroyed. Most believed it was his courage and honor that kept him in the country. There were those in pure-blood familIes who suspected otherwise. Whatever the truth was William Weasley insured he would not be forced to choose between Dora and the cause.

Not to be outdone she responded in kind, "I Nymphadora Andromeda swear on the honor of my maiden houses Tonks and Black, and my own magic, to love, honor, and protect William Arthur, forsaking all others, until death do we part."

"Can she do that?" Draco's voice carried across the crowd.

His mother hushed him, "be quiet Draco. Your cousin is doing what she must to protect her family."

"If there are no other objections..."

Dora laced the fingers of her wand hand with Bill's as they practiced the night before. Her magic surged where their skin met. She looked into his blue eyes, but she couldn't have known what color hers were. She didn't fight to hold her appearance in place. Bill loved her, not because of her abilities, but for the woman underneath. Dora loved him, not in spite of his lycanthropy; It was an added facet of the man she had always known.

The official touched his wand tip to their hands, "… then I pronounce you bonded for life."

A ribbon of silvery light wound up their arms, and faded into their skin. Bill pulled her in and kissed her hungrily as he often did since his encounter with Grayback. Only her Auror training kept her aware as she returned his passion. The crowd was gathered to congratulate them, the band had started to play, and waiters moved among their guests with food and drink.

Finally Sirius' voice broke through, "Maybe we should skip this part, and let them go straight to the honeymoon. I've often wondered why we force newlyweds to endure ceremony and reception. It's not as if we don't know what they'd rather be doing."

"Enough Siri," Narcissa chided as the couple parted.

Without missing a beat Sirius offered her his arm, "but Cissy I have 12 years of teasing to catch up on, and when will I get a better opportunity than today?"

Dora's aunt slipped one hand into the crook of her cousin's arm, and stepped forward to wrap the other around her niece. The one armed hug was awkward, but the young which did her best to return it.

Narcissa whispered, "that was a very brave, but foolish thing for you to do. Your claim to the house of Black could be challenged, but your oath holds more power with our family name. Do not disappoint my faith in you – protect what you hold dear – congratulations Nymphadora Weasley, daughter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Dora felt the cool brightness of her aunt's power brush hers. Narcissa stepped back to look at the couple, and allowed Sirius to formerly introduced her to Bill before she offered her congratulations to him as well. The odd pair slipped away, probably to discuss her children, but Bill's parents stepped into the gap.

"Oh I'm just so happy for you both, and so proud," Molly sobbed into both their shoulders as she pulled them into a group hug. It was the kind she usually reserved for the twins.

"Does this mean we're a set, Mum? Like Fred and George?" Bill teased.

Dora squeezed Bill and his mother, "Well I don't mind as long as I don't have to call you brother,"

"You two are as bad as them sometimes– Add Charlie and you might be worse –speaking of your brother…" Molly bustled away no doubt attempting to match make for her second son. Neither have the heart to tell her it was hopeless– Charlie had two loves – dragons and his fellow dragon keeper Jessica.

"Welcome to the family, Dora," Arthur hugged her, and kissed her cheek. He sniffed and embraced his son, "every father waits for this day, and I'm proud of you Bill."

Bill grinned, "I thought he waits for his daughter's wedding day."

Arthur chuckled, "no he dreads that day."

He looked his father in the eye, "thanks for your help Dad."

Her father-in-law adjusted his glasses, "Well the Weasley family is one of the old pure-blood families, even if it's not as well off as some of the others. Dora you should talk to Sirius about confirming your vow."

The Auror blinked, "Confirming my vow?"

Bill shook his head, "I wasn't expecting you to make the same vow. A member of the Black family, and your father for that matter, has to confirm the tie of blood and magic to an oath like that. Dad already did it for me."

She furrowed her brows, "I think Aunt Cissy already did that."

"Really? Well that's something…" Arthur frowned as he scanned the party.

"Our turn with the happy couple, Arthur." Ted beamed at his daughter. Arthur stepped away as her parents Took his place.

"You look lovely Nymphadora." The black family eyes locked on her son-in-law, "that was a bold move evoking such magic. I only hope it was not made hastily."

"They'll be fine Andy," Ted soothed.

"Will everyone stop talking about our vows! We've said them, and now we're married. Come on Dad, Bill, it's time for the first dance." Doris talked off toward the golden dance floor

She reminded herself that she should be happy today, and took several deep breaths to calm herself. She scanned the crowd and noticed the Golden Trio was sitting at a table with Luna, Ginny, and Sophia Malfoy. She spotted Draco talking with the three older champions plus Cho Chang, and not looking in "Barney Weasley's" direction. Maybe they should have tried to separate the three friends if they hoped to truly disguise Harry.

Her father took her hand distracting her from Order concerns. Most of the members were here, and she could afford to relax a little. First she danced with her father, and Bill with his mother. She would have to thank her mother for all of the dance lessons she had hated as a child. She never felt more confident than with her first dance partner.

"You'll always be my favorite dance partner," she whispered.

"Are you sure you don't need to dance on my feet anymore?" He tried to sound casual, but she heard the catch in his throat.

"Only if you want me to, Daddy."

The band shifted to another song, and she hug her father before turning to face her husband. Ted Tonks placed his baby girl's hand into Bill Weasley's, and stepped back to let them have the floor.

Bill wrapped his arms around her, "you okay? Your hair is indigo; which usually means you can't decide between happy and sad."

She scrunched her face and consciously turned her hair pink, "better? Seriously I'm fine. I would love to be just happy, but then the war gets in the way. I want you to know that I love you and I'm thrilled to be standing here with you, but I can't turn off my training."

Bill tighten his arms, "I understand. I can't help but look around at all the finery, and recognize goblin made pieces. Witches and wizards claim a piece such as that tiara have been in the family for centuries, but to the goblins it's theft. By their laws only the original owner and the goblin who crafted it retain ownership. Therefore it should return to the goblin after that owner has died.". The curse breaker shook his head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be boring you with this on our wedding day."

"You're just excited, you talk when you're excited or nervous." She glanced around the room noticing that the dance floor had filled around them.. Fred and George were alternating between dancing with each other, and dancing with Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinet. "I wonder what your mom's going to do when she realizes they're all together."

Bill snorted," probably have a hippogriff, send a couple Howlers, and continue trying to match make her perfect little family: Charlie and Hestia, Ron and Hermione, and most importantly Harry and Ginny."

"Does it bother you that we fit right into her plans?" Dora looked down.

"I don't care that we fit into her plan as long as we want to be together. I've just been annoyed with her because ever since I became friends with Fleur she's been even more interfering than usual. I think she was as happy to see Viktor and Fleur get married as she is today." He tilted her chin up and caressed her mouth with his own. "I'd like to say that I loved you before Mum thought of us, But because it's Mum I can't honestly say that. I can say this; if you were not who I wanted we would not be here. The idea of being with you would've been pushed aside like her comments about my hair, my clothes, and my jewelry."

Her face lit up, "that's one of the things I love about you Bill. You always know the right things to say to make me happy."

Charlie tapped on his brother's shoulder, "I bet he knows a few things to do that would make you happy. I'd like a chance to dance with my official sister."

Bill growled softly, "after a comment like that you can go smog a dragon."

"Do you think that would make Mum leave me and poor Hestie alone?"

"Probably make it worse," they said together.

Charlie grinned at the newlyweds, "I always knew this family had a thing about twins..."

"I'd rather not hear the end of that family secret." Draco stood on the couples other side, "I've been asked to inform you it's time to cut the cake."

"Thanks Draco," Dora grinned.

"You are very welcome cousin Dora." He bowed stiffly and turned away.

"Poor kid he's really trying," Bill offered Dora his arm. "Thinks might not of been so bad for him if Ron wasn't his peer, and they were essentially pitted against one another over Harry."

Charlie laughed, "You make it sound like a love triangle. It could've been worse; he could've been in the same year as Fred and George."

Dora tried a new address for Molly, "Mum says the three of us are worse than them." Both Weasley boys grinned appreciatively.

Their trio arrived at the multitiered cake. Charlie edged away into the crowd before he could be spotted and paired off. Bill picked up the knife, and held it over the cake.

"Wait! Photos!" A boy with mousy brown hair and a camera ran forward. The oddest thing about him was that he was wearing a muggle tuxedo.

"There's a professional photographer, but sure kid." Bill glanced at his wife, "Is he one of your guests?"

Ron chose that moment to speak up, "Collin what are you doing here?"

The boy flushed, "I'm Ginny's guest."

"He's my date," Ginny crossed her arms and lent against the boys shoulder. "Since you're going to find out anyway he's my boyfriend."

This put a goofy grin on Collin's face. Dora snatched the camera and snapped a picture of the little photographer, and her sister-in-law. She turned the camera on Ron's blustering face. Then she handed it back and posed with Bill for the additional pictures. Anything that made their little sister happy, and foiled Molly's perfect plan, was worth extra photo ops.

Finally they cut the cake releasing model phoenixes in twin flight. Identical hands grabbed their first slice. The newlywed's faces were smeared with pink and white frosting. Door swiped at her face as laughter and flashes started. She glared at her mischievous brothers-in-law, but they held up a mirror, and she laughed at her own reflection. Bill waived the mess away with his wand, and cut a second piece for them to share.

"If there wasn't such A crowd we could enjoy cleaning up," Door whispered into his ear.

Bill waggled his eyebrows, "sounds like fun, and there's always leftovers."

An array of gifts were received—practical to promiscuous—and everything in between. They thanked increasingly drunken well wishers as the sun set. Fleur borrowed Bill for a dance, Viktor cut in with Cho, so Cedric could whirl Dora into the crowd. The new generation Order members mingled in a moment of joy untarnished by the war.

A silver lynx Patronus destroyed the illusion of peace as it dropped into the midst of the reception. The deep steady timber of Kingsley Shacklebolt delivered a dire warning.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Mad-Eye's voice echoed in Dora's memory, "Constant Vigilance, Tonks! Constant Vigilance!" as she pulled her wand from the side of her dress. Silence spread from the point the cat had vanished, but the air was suddenly alive with the pop of Disapparition. Ginny dragged Collin into the loose circle made by Bill, Dora, Cedric, Cho, Viktor, and Fleur.

"Can one of you take him to a safe house, please? He's Muggle-Born—"

"Ginny, I'll be fine. They have more important people to protect."

She looked like she wanted to slap him, "We don't have time for this! I saw Berry running with Hermione." They were probably looking for Ron."

It impressed Dora that her new sister remembered to disguise Harry's name. She glanced around the group, but they were all needed... Then she saw Sirius grab an unwilling Narcissa's arm.

"Sirius wait!" Dora pushed the couple in their direction.

Then masked figures appeared, and she focussed on slowing them down, so people could escape. Bill's magic thrummed through her as her own raced through him. They raised their wands as one. "Protego!" was shouted all around them. The three couples formed a ring of safety so stragglers could Disapparate.

Bill stayed at her side while their friends fanned out to fight. She couldn't read his thoughts; however, his intentions were clear. He targeted their silver masks with spells he'd learned in Egypt. She watched their movements, noted the lack of defense, and struck while they wrestled with their Death Eater garb. The bride and groom struck, blocked, and dodged together. As their enemies closed in Bill took her arm—pulled her into darkness— and beyond to Shell Cottage.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Let me know if you guys want more. I would be happy leaving it here, or writing a second chapter at Shell Cottage.


End file.
